


On to the next step

by thekeyunderthemat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: The first step for Alex was to straighten up her thoughts and understand how she really feels. Now that she knows she's gay, Kara bugs her to move on to the next step.





	

It's been almost two weeks since Alex's realization and this is the first time that a case brings the DEO and Supergirl to a NCPD crime scene. 

"Detective Sawyer." She greets the other woman.

The detective smiles up at her and slowly checks her out. Alex feels her knees go a little bit weak, but tries to keep her cool. Kara is way too amused by her side, ever since Alex came out to her, she's been bugging her about the detective. 

"Agent Danvers." Maggie finally says. "I was just about to call you. You look very uptight today."

"Gee, thanks." 

"Good, but uptight." Maggie smirks. Alex chuckles, despite herself, and reaches for her ID badge anyway, showing it to her. "Ah, FBI today. That explains it."

"So what do we have here, Detective Sawyer?" Supergirl pipes in.

"Well, the place is a mess. As you can see there was a fight over here. Plenty of spit and blood, Not enough to think there's been a death. And... here." She stops in front of a melted metallic thing, with yellow tape around it.

Supergirl examines it. "What on Earth is that?" She asks.

"I think it was a motorcycle..." Alex says.

Maggie smirks. "Good eye, Agent Danvers. A shame, it was really a good bike." She points at the pool of liquid around it. "Some kind of acid substance. We are not sure if it was part of the attack tactic of the alien or if it was some kind of defense mechanism."

"It depends on the composition, my team will collect a sample to analyze and figure out the species." Alex resolves. "I'll call you as soon as we got the results and we can go from there."

Kara gathers Alex's attention, while Sawyer speaks with an officer on the scene and gives him some orders to let the DEO techs handle the evidence. The blonde looks at Maggie and then raises her eyebrows. Alex shakes her head.

Kara raises her eyebrows, again, pointedly and Alex repeats her action stubbornly.

"Ask her." Kara mouths slowly.

Alex narrows her eyes and shakes her head again.

"Ask me what?" Maggie shocks them both. 

Alex recovers quickly. "Nothing." She gives her sister a death glare. "Supergirl, I think there's nothing else for you to here. Why don't you sweep the area with your x-ray vision and I'll see you back at the base?" Alex dismisses her.

"Later, Detective." Maggie waves at her goodbye and just before flying away, Kara sticks her tongue out in Alex's direction. 

"Very mature, K- Supergirl." Alex says dryly and Maggie just laughs at the antics between the operatives.

"You guys have a curious relationship." Maggie chuckles.

Alex shrugs. "We are close."

"Oh." Maggie just says and Alex rushes to explain.

"She is a pain in the ass and my best friend."

Maggie looks around, making sure there's nobody around, and Alex can feel the conversation turning into personal territory. "So how have you been, Danvers?"

"I don't suppose you're talking about work, are you?" Maggie shakes her head and Alex sighs. "I'm fine. I've come to terms with the fact that I am gay and how incredibly blind I was until you walked in."

Maggie chuckles. "Well, it is good to see you are no longer confused." Alex nods, because it's honestly good not to be confused anymore. "Give me a call when you got something." She seems to go back to business. "Hopefully we'll have it solved by Friday night."

"Why Sawyer, you have a hot date?" Alex falls back on their typical and if it hurts for a second, she tries her best to not let it show.

"Not sure." She shrugs. "There's this chick I really like and I'm giving her time to think about things and gather the courage to ask me out." Maggie explains.

There's a bark of laughter that startles the two women and pretty much every person in the crime scene. "Shut up, Supergirl!" Alex shouts and Maggie smirks. "So, Maggie..." Alex swallows. "Do you, maybe, want to have dinner with me Friday night?"

Maggie gives her the fullest grin, the one with the ridiculously cute dimples in her cheeks that will be the death of Alex Danvers. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
